


It's Okay, Sophie

by The_Darkside_Has_CATS_and_Soda



Series: Angsts [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, F/F, i killed her forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkside_Has_CATS_and_Soda/pseuds/The_Darkside_Has_CATS_and_Soda
Summary: I think you know what happens but....Sophie dies from a fatal wound in a battle, and Biana flashes back to all the sweet moments.Also, I did put some... ah, slightly nsfw stuff. But it's not very descriptive. At all.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Series: Angsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047622
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	It's Okay, Sophie

"Sophie!" She screams. The blood is everywhere-

On her cheek

On her side

On her neck

Dribbling down her cheek.

"It's okay, Sophie. I'll help you- Elwin can-"

_It looks so much fun, and I can't stop her. I laugh and jump into our lake after her, giggling as she ducks under me._

_"I didn't know you could swim this well."_

_"I love to swim. I can even swim you around like a taxi!" So we ride each other around the lake (though mostly me dragging her around because I can't swim as well)_

"Elwin can only do so much." There's a terrible gurgle at the end of her words, and it's too much for her 'friend'.

"Then I'll show them exactly who they're messing with."

"No, honey. It's okay. Please don't just- please. You'll get yourself killed."

"YOU GOT YOURSELF KILLED!"

"I'm not dead yet, but... listen."

_"We'll always have each other, you know that?"_

_"Yeah! And I'll always be right at your side!" I agree, grinning._

"Please, don't go! You promised..." She can't talk anymore, just makes feeble little attempts to.

I shush her.

"Don't talk, Sophie... save your energy."

"For what?"

_"Oooh! Someone has a crush." I tease, and something sad flashes through her expression._

_"I don't have a crush on your brother. I have a crush on- it doesn't matter."_

_I comfort her as she cries, pulling her in._

_"It doesn't matter who you like. I'm here."_

_"Would you... what if it was a girl?"_

_"What was?"_

_"What if who I liked was... y- a girl."_

_"I would still love you, why?"_

_"I love you too."_

_"I know. And we both know that it's not... you know... platonic."_

_"No, it's not."_

_"No." I answer, smiling and kissing her._

_Her hands go in all the 'wrong' places. Her hands on my chest, on my neck, in my shirt._

_On my back._

_Technically we didn't take anything off._

_We're not doing anything wrong. Right?_

"Please... you said we'd have kids, that we could be together." She begs, shaking her. But it's too late.

"You two were together?" Fitz asks. She nods.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You know how dad feels about this all."

"I know, but.... I'm not like that."

"I... I just didn't know if i could, until you and Dex."

"And now she's gone." Sobs wrack her body as she falls to her knees.

_She's gone_

_She's gone_

_she'sgone_

_gone_

**Author's Note:**

> the flashbacks are in Biana's POV.


End file.
